Friends or Lovers
by Small Lady2
Summary: Serena, Mina and Darien go on Friends or Lovers. Not really that sexy or rough or anything, don't worry Ikept it light. Please R&R!


A/N: Hey! This is another story I got inspired by watching T.V. Hey you know it can actually be good for you, you know! ::Giggles:: Well this is a SM story about when Serena, Mina and Darien all go on that talk show Friends or Lovers, seen that? It's where dirty secrets are dragged out of guest's friends or lovers. Then the guest gets two tickets to go on holiday; one for his/herself and one for either her friend or lover. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. I do **not** own Sailor Moonyada yada yada!

"Hello and welcome to Friends or Lovers! The talk show where friends come on to tell secrets to ones they care about their friends or their lovers." The fairly pretty presenter for the show announced giving a side smile into the camera aimed at her. She sat comfy on her cushioned chair on set, introducing that nights show.

"Tonight we have Serena Tsukino coming on the show with her boyfriend and best friend Mina Aino. Mina has something to tell her about her "perfect" boyfriend, which may lead to Serena thinking he's not so perfect at all. In that sound proof class case over there we have Serena and her long time boyfriend, Darien Shields, with their headphones on. So come out Serena!" 

The glass screen is slid back half way to let the blonde girl out. She removes her headphones and places them on the seat, with a small smile playing on her lips. She wore a light blue dress, which complimented her hourglass figure and clung to her every curve. Her long blonde hair was rolled up into two tight buns, then the rest of the almost silvery hair hung down by her sides in long pigtails. She was a beauty. Some guys in the audience whistled instead of clapped and this made her giggle a little in her tinkly laughter. She made her way over to the couch, where she sat down, facing the host of the show.

"Hi Serena. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. A little nervous about tonight, you know? I mean I'm vowing not to cry on T.V." She laughed a little, causing the other woman to smile.

"Okay, so you know you got a tough decision coming up. But first, tell us a bit about your boyfriend, Darien."

"Okay, well, we've been going steady for over a year now. Um, he's really romantic, he takes me out all the time and we have a great time together. Like, I can talk to him about anything, and our relationship is really open and honest. He doesn't mind when I talk about the 'once-a-month' thing, you know?" She smiled. 

"Oh that's great. A whole year, huh?"

"Yep a year." Serena nodded.

"So you're sixteen and from Florida, right?"

"That's right."

"And you met Darien at home right."

"In my home town, yes." She smiled again.

"Okay, and moving on a bit, this is your friend Mina sitting over there."

"Yeah we're like best friends. I mean we hang out in a group but in our high school we're co-captains for our cheerleading squad, I've won prom queen and all that but us two are really close."

"That's great. Well let's bring Mina out, now. Come on, Mina!" The woman in the chair called. The pretty blonde grinned at the audience and walked on the set. She sat down next to Serena and gave her friend a hug who greeted her with a smile.

"Alright, hi Mina. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." 

"Okay so you two, I hear, are best friends."

"Uh huh."

"Alright and you're on the show for a reason. I understand you have something against Darien. So if you want to tell Serena now is the time."

The blonde turned to her friend and gave a small smile.

"Okay Serena, well you know that one football game we cheered at? You know against Lion Academy High? Well I kind of saw Darienflirting with another girl." She looked sadly at her friend. "You know you're my best friend and I love you so much (in the best friend way) and don't want to see you get hurt. I know you and Darien are like, a strong item and I would be okay with that, but I'm not. I know you can do better than a cheater like him." The audience started to clap to show their appreciation of her words but she continued.

"Anyway, the football game. Remember Sara Hanger? Well that's who he was flirting with. And I don't mean flirting flirting I meanfull on stuff here. Touching her and they had their hands all over each other."

Serena's reaction was just to sit there blinking, while taking it in. Finally she swore quietly, blinking back tears,

"Are you positive about this? Because it might have looked different, you know Sara wants Darien. Everyone does." She added snottily.

"Pretty sure." She replied seriously, to her friend.

"Well let's bring out Darien and see what he has to say. Darien come on up!" The woman calls behind her. Once again the glass is removed a bit for him to get out and removing his headphones, he also walks over and sits on the couch next to Serena, putting a hand on her knee.

"So Darien" The presenter starts,

A/N: Teehee I'm leaving it hanging there! Check back in a few days and I'll have the second chapter. Don't worry, this'll only have a few chapters because I really hate long fics _; and this is a two part thing, I'll have more couple trouble later! See ya!


End file.
